The present disclosure is directed to a shower door assembly and, in particular, a sliding shower door assembly having a bumper.
A sliding shower door assembly may include a bumper that is configured to prevent impact between a shower door and a stationary, structural object, such as a wall or other structural member of a bathroom or shower enclosure. Conventional bumpers are typically mounted either to a vertical surface that the shower door might otherwise engage, or are coupled to a vertical edge of the door itself. Such a bumper may, for example, be coupled using threaded or specialized fasteners and/or adhesive, which creates complexity to assembly and installation of the shower door assembly by requiring additional labor, tools, time, and knowledge, and also adds difficulty to replacing the bumper. Furthermore, bumpers are typically mounted within plain sight of a bather and can contribute to undesirable aesthetics.